The Tenth Companion
by Atrethien989
Summary: Another Elf is included in the fellowship, however, she's a girl? this causes some feuds to arrise. whats more shes one of the fellowships relatives. Based heavily on the movie
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this though I wish I did. This is all possible thanks to Tolkien. I do own Atrethien, however.  
  
A/N: This story is heavily based on the movies... so enjoy! This will start just before the secret council. If my chars. seem OCC that is just how I write. Oh, btw, Atrethien is Legolas' sister (pronounced A-tray-the-an), and they are very competitive. This story is told from either Legolas or Atrethien's POV and the setting and part of the chars. are partly from my mind. **_Elvish is spoken  
_**  
"Legolas!!! You cannot get away from me that easily!" Atrethien said to the empty woods. For most of the morning, Legolas and Atrethien have been riding in the forest, outside of their village. "Legolas, Hurry up! Mom will calling for us soon!!!!" Silence filled the forest. "Fine! When mom finds out you are missing, I shall not be blamed for it! Legolas don't EVER do that again!" she screamed as Legolas cut in front of her causing her to fall off her horse, Ethraltian (A-thralt-ian). "Legolas! Atrethien! Get back here immediately!" their mother had known they were out, but if their father found out, it would be trouble.  
  
Atrethien's father was a very traditional man. He believed that women should stay in the household and tend to the housework. That included any children that were in the house. He would end up dying if one of the women in his family went to battle! For the most part he ordered Atrethien to stay in the house and take care of her mother and younger brothers and sisters. But the day would soon come, when all that will have to change.  
  
It all started on a fine summer day. Legolas and Atrethien were summoned to Rivendell for a secret council. Their father was furious. He kept yelling that his daughter would not go. However, in the end, he was out ruled. That afternoon, Atrethien and Legolas mounted their horses. This journey was not for fun, they could not run off or do the things they normally would do when they were in the forests.  
  
When they arrived at Rivendell, Atrethien left her brother to see Arwen, Her best friend in all Middle-Earth. **_"Hello, mellonen. It is great to see you again!"_** she follows Arwen's gaze and is not surprised in what Arwen is staring at **_"So, you have told him your true feelings, right?" "Of course! Though, he has not accepted the Evenstar. I do not know how he feels about me. One moment, we are holding on to each other for dear life; the next, pushing each other away."_** Arwen says in a distracted tone. **_"Do not despair, I can tell he loves you. You will find a way"_** and with that, she went off to see Lord Elrond.  
  
The next day just before the council came to order, Atrethien went down to meet the other races that have come. As she approached, a small dwarf was arguing with Legolas. **_"Now what is the meaning of this? Legolas, you should know better!" "It is not MY fault, the dwarf was rambling on about how stupid elves were to his people!" "At least, could you lower you sword? The council is about to start!"_** Atrethien took her seat next to Legolas and waited. "What's this?! A girl at a secret council?!" the dwarf said to his people. At this, half the dwarves started to laugh, half began to look angry. "Master Dwarf, unless you'd like an arrow through your head, I strongly believe you get over it. I was summoned here just like you were. I highly doubt you, too, would turn down a summons, even if it was an elf that summoned you?" Atrethien was really not in the mood to fight, however, if the stupid dwarf wanted a fight, then he will certainly get one. "Atrethien is the best warrior and archeress in her village, I do not think you want to get on her bad side so quickly in the council." This time it was Arwen who spoke. She was leading her father to the council. "Strangers from distant lands, Friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands on the brink of destruction, none can escape it. You will unite or you will fall," Lord Elrond looked at each race separately, "Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom... Bring forth the ring, Frodo."  
  
As Frodo set the ring on the stand, Atrethien, and obviously many others, could not take their eyes off the ring. It was as if the ring was calling to them. Then out of the blue, she heard a human voice speak: "So, it is true..." The same dwarf whom Atrethien threatened had also spoke: "The doom of man..." The first man who spoke then stood up. "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use the ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people, are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him."  
  
Then a man, whom everyone thought was a ranger spoke up, "You cannot wield it, none of us can! The One Ring answers to Sauron alone... It has no other master!" "And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Atrethien had heard enough, she stood up, furious. "This man is no mere ranger! He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." "Aragorn? This is Isilidur's Heir?" 'good, got his attention...' "And Heir to the throne of Gondor" Before things got out of hand Aragorn broke in. _**"Sit down, Atrethien."**_ Reluctantly, the man from Gondor sat down "Gondor has no king... Gondor needs no king."  
  
With that Atrethien sat down. For the first time all council, a man whom Atrethien knew as Gandalf the gray, a wizard, spoke. "Aragorn is right, we can not use it." Lord Elrond had known this all along, "You have but one choice, the Ring must be destroyed." What are we waiting for?" said the dwarf. He stood up and, with his ax, tried to break the ring. "The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came.... One of you must do this."  
  
"One does not just simply walk into Mordor," said Boromir with agitation, "Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever watchful. 'Tis a barren wasteland; riddled with fire, and ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this... It is folly." This time Legolas was the one to defend the council. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Gimli was not at all happy hearing this from an elf "and I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" "And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir just wanted the ring for himself. Gimli, however, strongly disliked elves "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" At those words, the whole council was in an uproar. The elves were mad at the dwarves, the dwarves were mad at the elves, Boromir was mad at everyone, Aragorn stayed out of things, and Gandalf was trying to calm things down. Amidst the yelling and screaming, Atrethien heard a little voice. It sounded like a halfling's voice. "I will take it!" Everyone turned to see the voice. "I will take the Ring to Mordor............ Though, I do not know the way..." "I will help you bear this burden, as long as it is yours to bear, Frodo Baggins." Said Gandalf. Aragorn, being the man that he is, promised to help: "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will......... You have my sword." He said as he kneeled before Frodo. "And you have my bow" Legolas would not let his friend or his race down. "And my ax!" Gimli did not want an elf to look and sound better than him. "If I have to follow you to the very depths of hell, Frodo, I will. Besides, Legolas is not going without me." Atrethien would not let her brother go on this quest without her. Boromir to swore his oath to Frodo. Three of Frodo's friends, also would not abandon their friend. And with that, the 10 companions became the Fellowship of the Ring.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
A/N I know this chapter is a little long but I wanted to put in every detail into this one. The next chapter will be in either Legolas or Atrethien's POV. Thanks for reading! 


	2. A Note from the Author!

Hey! It's me the author. I had most of the first story's outline done, when I decided to change the beginning. I'll still keep it the same, but the idea I have will make the story more original than just copying the movie. And Atrethien's name will be different. I went online the other day and found a site where I could get Sindarin names. So, the new story will be more real. I probably will have the new story out between this afternoon (7/12/04) and later in the week. So just be patient and I hope the newer story is better. Thanks for reading!  
  
Tiffany- Atrethien989 


End file.
